A Christmas Carol  Heroes Style
by Dark Alice Lilith Strife
Summary: Summary: AU based off my favorite Christmas story, Gabriel is visited by the ghost of Christmas to show him the error of his ways.


Title: A Christmas Carol Heroes Style

Pairing/Characters: Gabriel/Peter, Elle, Virgina, Nathan, Angela, Matt, Claire, Emma,

Rating: pg-13

Summary: Based off my favorite Christmas story, A Christmas Carol. Gabriel is visited by the ghost of Christmas to show him the error of his ways.

A/N: 1. I don't know what I just wrote. 2. I gave Sylar and Peter a ten year age difference, but I don't know why. I just did.

* * *

Gabriel shivered as the December wind picked up. A pack of carolers passed him, singing their cheerful songs and making Gabriel sneer at them. They quickly walked passed him as he opened the door to his watch shop. His caught his apprentice, Peter Petrelli, warming his hands by the fire and shivering. His work was left abandoned on the work table. Gabriel knocked his walking stick on the wall to announce his presence and Peter jumped. "Back to work or I will deduct your pay even further."

Peter scrambled back to his work and Gabriel watched him for a moment before going into his office and slamming the door. He sat down and picked up the paperwork for the bank he taken possession of from the Petrelli's when Nathan had died. He had just picked up his quill to sign something when there was a knock on the door. "What?"

The door opened and Peter poked his head in. "Mr. Gray, Sir, Mr. Parkman is here to see you."

"Send him in."

Peter stepped out of the way and Parkman stepped through the door. "Mr. Gray, what a pleasure to see you. How are you on this fine winter day?"

"What do you want, Parkman?"

Parkman's smiled faltered for a second. "Straight to point, as always. I was wondering if you would like to make a donation to the children's shelter. Any donation will do sir."

Gabriel sat up a little straighter. "Have I ever given you a donation in the past?"

"No, but.."

"So what makes you think that I will start now?"

"Now is as good of a start as any."

"I hate children, therefore I don't think they deserve any of my money."

"But sir.."

"Good day, Parkman."

"Sir, please."

"I said good day," Gabriel said, slamming his fist down on the desk. "You will not get me to make a donation, so you can just leave."

Parkman nodded. "I am sorry to bother you sir."

Parkman let himself out and Gabriel walked back into the workspace, noticing how much colder it was there than in his office. Peter was shaking with cold as he tried to fix a watch. "You can't fix a watch properly if you are shaking."

Peter looked up from the watch. "It is very cold sir. If I could just put some more wood on the fire."

Gabriel stared at him for a long while, before nodding. "Add one more piece of wood. I do not want to waste any of it."

Peter jumped up. "thank you sir."

Gabriel watched Peter turn over the coals before placing another piece of wood in the fireplace. "Tomorrow is Christmas, I still expect to see you here bright and early."

Peter looked at him. "But sir, my family s expecting me for dinner. Can I have half a day? Please?"

"No."

"Sir please. I would like to spend time with my family."

"You can have half a day, but I am only paying you for that."

"Thank you Sir."

"Get back to work."

Peter scurried back to his table. "Yes, sir."

Gabriel went to his own workspace that was right by the fireplace. He started on the small pile of watches, occasionally glancing over to see Peter shivering still. He finished the watches he was working on and glanced out the shop window to see how dark it had gotten. He set the finished watches on Peter's table. "Be sure to delivers those on your way home. You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir. Have a good night and a wonderful Christmas."

"Bah Humbug," Gabriel muttered under his breathe as Peter walked out the door.

He locked up his shop and left for home. He grabbed out his key and was about to put it in the lock when the doorknob took on another face he had known so long ago and called out his name. He jumped and slipped on the ice, falling hard. He stared at doorknob but it did not change again. He slowly got off the ground and unlocked his door. His maid came up and took his coat. "Would you like a pot of tea Master Gray? I can have the cook heat some up before he leaves. We heated up some bathwater for you."

"Thank you. Be sure to put the tea in my room when it is done."

When Gabriel had gotten out of the bath, he found the pot of tea on the table by his bed. He poured himself a cup and sat in a chair by the fire. He opened up a book and began to read it. Just as he started the second chapter, he heard the front door slam open. He jumped and walked over to his bedroom door. He knew that all his maids and cooks had left for the night. He opened his bedroom door and walked out towards the top of the stairs. "Hello? Is someone there?"

No one answered and Gabriel went back into his room, figuring he had imagined the noise. He sat back down and was about to open up his book when he heard footsteps on the stairs, along with the sound of chains dragging. Gabriel jumped up and locked his bedroom door.

A ghostly hand slid through the door and grabbed at Gabriel who jumped back in fear. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The figure stepped through the door and Gabriel froze on the spot as he stared at the face of his dead business partner and his apprentices' brother. "Nathan? What happened to you? Why are you chained?"

"I was sent to hell Gabriel, which is where you will go if you do not step off the path you have been going on."

"Hell? Why?"

"You are selfish and greedy, just as I was in life. Therefore you will be sent straight hell when you die."

"I don't believe in the afterlife, therefore I am not going to hell."

Nathan laughed, causing the chains to rattle. "You need to start believing in the afterlife. Do you think I am a mere hallucination? I came from beyond the grave to warn you."

"Warn me? Warn me about what?"

"You will be visited by three ghost tonight, Gabriel."

"I'd rather not."

"Well, it's going to happen. The first one will arrive at midnight. And remember, there is a spot awaiting you in hell if you do not change your ways."

"Change my ways? I'm quite happy living how I am!"

"Maybe, but like I said stay on this path and.."

"And I'm going to hell, got it."

Nathan sighed. "You pushed away the family that took you in and cared for you. They live in shambles while you live in the mansion that was once theirs and take over their business. The only nice thing you did was allow Peter to work for you."

"I needed a second hand around the shop."

"The same shop were you worked alone for over ten years with no help at all? I think you're still fond of my brother."

"I am not fond of anyone."

"He's waiting for you Gabriel, even with how bad you hurt him. How you hurt all of them. I really hope you change. Or else these chains that I'm wearing will become yours. Goodbye, Gabriel."

The floor opened up and a bony hand reached out and grabbed Nathan's chains and dragged him back to hell. Gabriel fell to his knees and stared at the floor, his body shaking. He found the strength to get to bed and curled up under the covers.

He stared out the window and watched the snow fall. "There can't be any ghost. Ghost are not real. What I say was nothing more than a hallucination. Same as the doorknob. Or maybe I'm really dreaming."

When the clock chimed midnight, the fireplace suddenly died and Gabriel turned over to see a small flame in front of the fireplace. The flame grew and floated over to Gabriel who saw that it now had a face. The flame reached out a hand, but Gabriel refused to take it. "Who are you?"

"I am the ghost of Christmas past," the flame replied. "come with me."

"I'd rather not."

The flame took Gabriel's hand and suddenly the man was lifted out of the bed. The flame took off and Gabriel shrieked as he flew out the window. "Put me down! Put me down!"

The flame lowered him onto the streets and floated in front of him. "Do you know where you are Gabriel?"

Gabriel looked around and saw a building in the distance. "The boy school I went to as a child. Why did you bring me here?"

The flame started to float towards the building and Gabriel followed. He noticed the faces of the boys he had gone to school with and called out their names, but they did not look at him. The flame turned to look at him. "They can not hear you."

"why not?"

The flame continued on. They found their way into the school and the flame stopped in front of a classroom. Gabriel looked inside to see a younger version of himself looking out the window. The younger Gabriel clutched a letter in his hands. He remembered that letter, telling him that his father had run off and he would have to stay at the boys school for the Christmas.

Someone slipped into the classroom and Gabriel recognized his mother. "Gabriel."

Past Gabriel turned around and his eyes widened. "Mother?"

Virginia walked over to her boy and hugged him. "I'm sorry that you can not come home, but I had to take on some more work. This is my only free day."

"Why did dad run off?"

Virginia frowned. "Let's not talk about that right now. How about we get some lunch? I'm a bit hungry."

The present Gabriel turned away. "My mother killed herself the next day. I ran away when I found out."

The flame snapped his fingers and the scenery changed to that of his father's abandoned watch shop. Gabriel saw his younger self sitting on the steps alone. A figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal Arthur Petrelli. "Gabriel Gray?"

Past Gabriel looked up. "Yes, sir?"

"This was your father's shop correct?"

A nod. "It was, but now it's nothing."

"How would you like a job?"

"A job?"

"The bank that I own. You could be my apprentice along side my older son. We will feed and shelter you until you are back on your feet again."

Gabriel had been fifteen at the time and working random jobs and sleeping on the streets at that point. He jumped on the opportunity of a place to sleep. A chance at life. Arthur walked him back to the Petrelli mansion where he had first met Nathan and Peter. Peter was only five at the time.

That night he had his first Christmas dinner since running away from the school. Gabriel frowned as he looked around the table. He looked so out of place in his tattered clothes. The Petrelli's didn't treat him as a son. As soon as Gabriel had gotten enough money for an apartment they had kicked him out. Gabriel opened his father's shop back up and Nathan became his business partner.

"I turned my back on all of them when Nathan died."

"Peter works for you, does he not?" the flame asked.

"He works for me, but we are not friends. I hired him because I needed an extra hand around the shop."

"But you still hired him."

Gabriel's eyes fell on the five year old Peter, who was staring at the past Gabriel in wonder. "I don't want to see anymore."

The flamed snapped his fingers and again the scene faded away. A new scene took its place. He was twenty now and it was the Christmas Party that the Petrelli's always hosted. He was twenty now, and he was dancing with Peter. Gabriel never noticed how Peter looked up at him with pure adoration.

The past Gabriel looked over and saw little Emma, standing on the side. "Peter, there's Miss. Emma. You should ask her to dance."

Peter blushed and began to stutter. "I don't know what to say to her."

Past Gabriel grabbed a flower out of one of the vase on one of the tables and handed it to Peter. "Hand this to her and ask her for a dance. I guarantee that she will say yes."

Peter ran off towards Emma and both Gabriel's watched as Emma accepted the flower. Elle came up to the past Gabriel. "You're so nice to him. He absolutely adores you."

Past Gabriel turned to her and held out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

She accepted his hand and they began to dance as a slow song came on. "How is the shop?"

"Wonderful. You know, you look very beautiful tonight Miss. Bishop."

"Thank you, Mr. Gray," Ellie replied with a blush.

Past Gabriel leaned in for a kiss, but Elle stopped him. "I'm to married soon Gabriel. You can not kiss me."

Past Gabriel frowned. "Married?"

Elle nodded. "You lost your chance Gabe, my parents have arranged me with a very nice man."

Gabriel pulled away from her. "I thought we were waiting."

"No, I was waiting Gabriel. You never wanted to marry me. You care more for your work and your money than the people in your life. I thought maybe you would come around, but you never did. So I will marry and you will be alone."

Gabriel ran. Not turning back once. Elle had married within the next few months and moved to Paris with her husband. Gabriel never saw her again. "I loved her, but I was afraid."

The flame pulled him along to the kitchen where the past Gabriel had run off to. Peter sat down besides him. "Why did you leave the party?"

Past Gabriel looked up at Peter. "I'm not one for parties."

"I saw you with Miss. Bishop. She's awfully pretty."

"Yes, but she will be married. It does not matter how pretty she is anymore," the younger self said, hiding his face in his hands.

Peter reached out and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I thought you would settle down with her."

"I have my work to worry about. A wife will only complicate things," he had told Peter as he pushed him away. "I don't want anyone ever. Not even friends."

The younger self had missed the hurt expression on Peter's face, but the present Gabriel didn't. "I hurt him?"

The flamed nodded and watched as Peter got up and walked away, hugging himself. "You did."

"I would like to go home now."

The flame took his arm and lifted him off the ground. Within moments, Gabriel was back in his own bed again. He curled around himself and his mind remembering the heartbroken expression on that ten year olds face. His eyes slid shut and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Gabriel didn't know how long he was asleep when he was jolted away by a loud thud. He cautioning peeled back the drapes on his bed to see the room filled with food and a giant fat man sitting in the middle of it, chewing on a drumstick. "Another one? Jesus Christ. Am I to get no sleep tonight?"

The man let out a booming laugh. "Mr. Gabriel Gray. I've been waiting to see you."

"What do you want?"

"I'm the ghost of Christmas present."

"I figured as much, now what do you want?"

The man reached out with his enormous hand and picked Gabriel up and out of his bed. "Hey! Hey! Put me down!"

The giant stood up, breaking through the roof. He stepped out of the house and onto the streets. "God damn it! Put me down!"

"Will you hush up? Besides, if I put you down, how will I be able to trust you not to run away?"

Gabriel huffed and stared out over the deserted streets. "Where are you taking me?"

The giant took a few more steps and set him down in front of a window. "Look."

Gabriel looked inside the window to see Peter and his family gathered around the table. He was cutting a very small chicken and passing it out to his nephews. The younger one, Monty, looked down at his small slice and back up at Peter. "Uncle Peter, can't I have a bit more?"

Peter shook his head. "If I gave you more than there will not be enough for everyone."

"Then why didn't we get a bigger bird?" Simon piped in.

"This was all we could afford. Be thankful we got a bird at all this year."

"Uncle Peter, why don't you ask Mr. Gray for more money?" Monty asked.

"Because Mr. Gray is inconsiderate jerk," Claire stated. "Why do you still work for him? I'm sure there you could find work somewhere else that pays much more."

"Eat your food," Peter replied, ignoring the comment made. "Please."

"Peter! He's a terrible man, why are you there?" Claire asked.

Peter slammed his fist down on the table. "Do not question why I work for him."

"I would never work for him, the kids as school tell me that he's some kind of demon," Simon said.

"No, he's crook."

"He's not a crook," Peter stated. "Can we please get off of this subject?"

"He is a crook. Why are you defending him?"

"I am not defending him. It just happens the only place that I can find work. Do you think that I want to spend my time in that shop day in and day out? Do you think that I want to be bossed around by him? No, I just can't get any other work."

"So you do hate him? We thought you were there to save his soul."

"He's never going to change. He'll rot in hell one day," Peter said bitterly.

Gabriel frowned. "Why did you bring me here? Why?"

When he got no answer he turned around to face a blackness, with the giant standing there, staring down as him. Gabriel nodded a slight movement from underneath the giants robes as though a child was standing under them. "Your robes. What is under them?"

The giant threw open his robes to reveal the two children dressed in torn clothing and looking as though they had not bathed in years. Gabriel took a step back. "Who are those children?"

The giant's voice boomed loudly. "Greed and Pride, dear Gabriel. They represent all that you have become."

"That is not me. It can not be."

"I showed you what you have done to the family that took you in. You kicked them out as soon as Nathan died and you have left them in ruins while you run the shop and their bank. You are selfish and could care less about what happens to the people that care about you."

The children began to advance on Gabriel, bearing their teeth and growling. Gabriel yelled and ran. "Get away! Leave me alone!"

"Do not run from yourself Gabriel! You are going to die alone and no one will care."

The children grabbed him by the arms and dragged him back to the giant who began to rot. Gabriel began to shake with fear as the giant began to laugh and his skin fell away until there was nothing but bone, that collapsed on the floor. The children let go of him and he sunk to his knees.

A shadow cast over him, but he would not look up. "No more. Please, I don't want to see anymore."

The person pulled Gabriel up by the arm making him look up. He jumped as he came face to face with a hooded figure. Gabriel begged. "Please, no more."

The figure pointed behinds Gabriel and pushed him slightly. Gabriel turned around to see a small light. He looked back at the figure who pointed towards the light again. Gabriel walked into it and found himself in a graveyard. The figure began to walk ahead of him and Gabriel followed and saw Peter standing by a grave, Emma by his side.

Peter leaned down over the grave that looked fresh and set down a pair of crutches over it. "I'm sorry Monty. We tried all that we could."

Emma leaned down and placed a bouquet of flowers. "Merry Christmas, Monty."

The couple stayed their for a long moment before standing up and walking away. Peter stopped for a moment and stared at the grave being dug close to Monty's. Emma tugged on his arm. "He had a chance, let's go home. Do not feel sorry for that man."

Peter nodded and walked away. Gabriel turned to the figure. "Who's grave is that?"

The figure motioned for him to walk over to it so he dig. The first gravedigger stopped and sat upon the pile of dirt. "Why are we bothering to dig a grave for this man if no one is going to visit? I mean he was the greediest man in the village. Possibly the whole world. I mean did you hear how he screwed over the family that took him in?"

The second gravedigger climbed out of the hole in the ground. "I heard about that. But who cares why we're digging his grave, at least we are getting paid. Come on we can finish this tomorrow."

The gravediggers left and Gabriel looked at the gravestone. He stared in horror as he stared at his own name. It was dated for the next year. "I die next year? What becomes of my shop? Does Peter take it over? What happens?" Gabriel turned around and fisted his hands in the black robes of the figure. "answer me!"

The hood fell down and he came was confronted by Death himself. A bony hand came up and lifted Gabriel up by the front of his shirt and threw him into the grave. Gabriel screamed and clutched onto the headstone to pull himself up. The ground beneath him gave way and fire gushed out. He stared down as dead hands latched onto him and began to pull him down to Hell. "NO! NO! Let me go! I'll change! I promised I'll change! Just let me go! Please!"

Death came over to him and pushed him hard making him fall into the flames. He yelled as he was engulfed. "NOOO!"

Gabriel landed hard and lay still for a long moment. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in his own bed and the sun was shining into his bedroom. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his robe, yanking the window open and looking outside. He saw a boy and called out to him. "You boy! Tell me what day is it?"

The boy was startled but answered. "It is Christmas day, sir."

"I haven't missed it then," Gabriel muttered to himself before calling out to the boy again. "Boy, how would you like to make some money?"

"I would love to sir."

Gabriel reached into his pocket and threw out some coins to the boy. "Go to the butchery and buy the biggest Christmas bird there and have it delivered to the Petrelli house. The rest of the change is yours to keep ok?"

"Yes, sir!" the boy called out as he picked up the money. "Merry Christmas sir!"

Gabriel busied himself in getting ready and made his way out onto the streets. His first stop was the children's shelter where he donated a large amount of money that left Parkman staring at him in surprise. Then he headed to his shop where he waited in his office for Peter to arrive. Peter came in ten minutes late and Gabriel stalked out of his office. "You're late."

Peter jumped and turned towards him. "I'm sorry sir, it's just we got this Christmas bird from someone anonymous and.."

"That is no excuse."

"I'm sorry sir."

"I want you to go home and take the entire day off," Gabriel said in his sternest voice.

"Yes sir-" Peter stopped and stared up at Gabriel. "The whole day? Sir?"

Gabriel nodded with a smile, one he was sure Peter hadn't seen for years. "In fact, don't come back till after New Years. I think I can handle the shop by myself for that long. What do you think?"

Peter's face lit up. "Thank you, sir."

"Gabriel."

"thank you, Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded towards the door. "Go on, get out of here."

Peter turned to walk back out the door when he glanced back at Gabriel. "Gabriel, would you like to have Christmas dinner with us tonight?"

"I will see what I can do."

Shortly before dinner time he made his way down to the Petrelli household. He took a calming breathe before knocking on the door, which was opened moments later by Peter's niece. She looked at him in disgust. "What are you doing here?"

Peter laid a hand on her shoulder. "That's no way to treat a guest Claire. Gabriel, please come in. We were just about to have dinner."

Gabriel stepped inside and noticed how drafty it was and opted to keep his coat on like the others in the house seemed to be doing as well. He followed Peter to the small table near the kitchen where Peter's nephews were already sitting. Peter took a seat and motioned for him to take a seat next to him.

Angela came out of the kitchen and almost dropped the cooked bird when she spotted Gabriel. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited him for dinner ma. I told you that."

"No, you said that there was going to be a guest. I was expecting Emma."

"Emma is with her grandparents. Can we eat now?"

Angela set down the bird. "First, we pray."

They all took hands an bowed their heads as Angela began to say grace. He felt Peter give his hand a gentle squeeze and he looked up to see him smiling. Gabriel smiled back. Peter glanced around the table before leaning a little closer to whisper into his ear. "I didn't expect you to show. Thank you." Peter placed a light kiss on Gabriel's cheek before bowing his head again.

Gabriel felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he stared at Peter. Angela said amen and he turned his gaze to the food that was now being dished out. The family began to converse and Gabriel felt left out. He had missed out on so many things when he turned his back on the family. He couldn't even remember why he did it in the first place.

After desert had been eaten, Gabriel placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Can I speak with you alone?"

Peter nodded and together, they walked outside. Peter shivered and without any hesitation, Gabriel took off his and placed it around Peter's shoulders. Peter stood there shocked for a moment before he found his voice again. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Your pay. I think maybe it's about time you quit being an apprentice."

"Meaning?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to take Nathan's place and become my business partner. I would let you have full control over the bank and I can work on the watch shop by myself."

Peter's eyes went wide. "Really? I would love to."

Gabriel smiled and grabbed the keys to the bank out of his pocket, handing them over to Peter. "Then starting January 2nd, the bank is all yours and if something ever happens to me, my watch shop is all yours."

Peter surged forward and hugged him. "thank you, Gabriel."

Gabriel ran his hand through Peter's hair, like he used to do when Peter was a kid. "You're welcome."

Peter looked up at him and suddenly a blush spread across his face. "Umm…maybe we should move.."

Gabriel glanced up at the mistletoe that was hanging above them. He let out a chuckle before looking back at Peter. He gently cupped Peter's face in his hands and leaned in to kiss him softly. "Merry Christmas, Peter."


End file.
